


Be Careful What you Wish For

by Inwitari_Turelie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki and Jane are science bros, Male-Female Friendship, Thor has no idea what to do, Xenophobia, or magic bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwitari_Turelie/pseuds/Inwitari_Turelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor didn't actually expect Loki and Jane to get on. Now he's not quite sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What you Wish For

Thor is glad to have his brother back. If he’s honest Thor would be happy to have his brother safely back in Asgard even were his brother still denying their relationship and attempting to destroy all Thor holds dear. Thor admits it’s a rather selfish desire but dying for to save someone is much simpler than losing someone you love to save others. So much easier. Therefore given that Loki is neither longer denying that he is Thor’s brother nor trying to destroy Midgard Thor should have nothing to complain about. 

It’s not as if Loki’s caused any major problem in Asgard either. Asgard is unaware of the worst of what Loki has done. Their family had seen no need to tell the truth of what had happened when they believed him dead. Loki had lived a long life serving Asgard before he fell into madness and it seemed needless to besmirch his memory. Neither had his father ever made his actions on Midgard common knowledge. This Thor does not understand although most here take little interest in Midgard. Father claims that Asgard has no longer has anything to fear from his brother but Thor feels uneasy over Loki’s apparent lack of punishment. Apparent lack, for Thor did not see Loki for three years after he brought him back to Asgard. When he saw Loki again it was without any warning that he came across his unexpectedly blue brother in the Valaskjálf presenting a new treaty with Jotunheim to Father. Thor is not exactly convinced Loki is contrite for his actions but it is true his brother shows no inclination to repeat them.

His brother does not cause any new problems with Midgard either. SHIELD has not asked after Loki since his brother’s reappearance and Loki does not go to Midgard. Thor thinks this is just as well though he wishes Loki could meet his shield companions outside the sphere of battle. Or even that he could talk of his brother to them. That Loki expresses no wish to go to Midgard does worry him somewhat but his brother only smirks and says he thinks he will go visit in a century perhaps. 

It is a pity that Loki does not appreciate Midgard but then Thor cannot say he appreciates all the Nine Realms equally. Certainly he prizes Midgard second only to Asgard and is glad to serve as one of its defenders. He also cannot quite accept Jotunheim as being equal to either. His brother may have originated from that realm but Loki was raised in Asgard. Of course the Jotnar are people but they are simply not people Thor has any great wish to spend time with. With the Bifrost re-made it is almost easy to forget it all happened. Thor is glad for Jane’s sake that he can make such long trips to her home. Of course Asgard is her true home these days. That the fates allowed him to bring Jane to Asgard and make her his wife is something Thor will be thankful for, for all his life. Jane does wish to continue to visit Midgard frequently in the lifetime of her friends however and so she accompanies Thor when he joins the Avengers. 

Thor did not expect Loki and Jane to get on so well though.

In fact he had worried of the opposite given Loki’s less than friendly attitudes towards Midgard in the past.

And towards Jane in particular

Of course Thor would not have his wife and brother not be friends and he knows they enjoy talking science and seidr which holds little interest to him. Sometimes though he is convinced that they deliberately talk of what is beyond his ken in his presence. Usually when one or the other is annoyed at him.

Unlike the Man of Iron who claims there is some epic battle of “science verus magic” Jane is quite convinced that as despite disparate appearances their roots lie in the universe’s structure and so she will be able to unify them, a concept Loki seems quite happy to accompany her in. She jokes they’ll have to win this “Nobel Prize” together. Thor admits he thought the two were the same but Loki tells him Midgard looks at the world differently. This is not exactly news to Thor but he admits he hadn’t realised Midgard’s cultural differences extended into such fields.

Thor has also discovered much harder to do what you wish and avoid other matters when you have both a wife and a brother who have decided what you are actually doing. He is quite sure they conspire together to make sure he does all they wish as they wish. It is not as if Thor would ever fail to perform any duty but his time is most certainly even less his own than he expected either when he took on any responsibilities or got married. 

He realises that perhaps his friends interests do not lie quite where Jane’s does. His wife has little interest in sparring or tales of battle. She respects Sif but he knows that the attempts at friendship from both sides have not quite been sucessful. He knows Jane does not expect all her friends to possess the knowledge she has but with say, Lady Darcy, they have at least both been brought up to talk of Midgardian ideas. Certainly after Darcy came to visit Asgard Jane was much happier. This visit coincidentally happened when Jane was being fitted for court outfits, something Thor sees his brother’s hand in for Jane is generally uninterested in fashion while Darcy enjoys different outfits just as Loki does.

Additionally he is quite sure they encourage each other in mischief. For Loki is unbearably keen on mentioning Jane’s origins on Midgard and referring to her former mortality. Thor had attempted to put a stop to it, Jane had passed all the tests and been granted access to Idunn’s apples, but his wife had claimed it did not bother her. Actually Thor is beginning to develop suspicions of who might have helped her through these tests. Jane for her part Thor suspects of encouraging Loki to mention his Jotun heritage. His is quite sure that it is with her encouragement that Loki now sports black nails and has a habit of letting his eyes shine at time. Unlike the Aesir Jane has no instinctual aversion to other appearance, in fact she seems almost fascinated, and apparently Loki’s Jotun form is more what “aliens should look like, not that you'd expect we'd so similar although I mean I'm not a biologist, I can see there could be reasons for that but seriously that's more like TV taught me to expect ”. 

This does have the effect of meaning Thor has to revaluate his views sometimes. For neither Jane being mortal nor Loki being Jotun should mean anything to him and he has claimed many times that it does not thus he has no reason to object to more overt showing of it. 

He realises than not all Asgard shares his views. Thor’s romance with a mortal might have made dinnertime tales but the idea of a Midgardian Queen is not widely celebrated. Loki’s return also is not as celebrated as Thor would hope, especially now it is known to them that his brother does not share blood with the rest of the Royal Family. Perhaps this is why they band together. 

Yet neither Jane nor Thor are always in Asgard and Thor admits he worries over what his brother does when he is away. Perhaps this is the wrong way round but Thor is convinced that when Loki gets caught in a confrontation it is because he allows himself to do so. 

Still Thor can't be in Asgard all the time. Sometimes he needs a break.


End file.
